1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor controller for an electronic driving motor and a method for controlling thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional electrical unidirectional driving motor comprises a motor body and a motor controller, and the motor body comprises a stator and a rotor. As shown in FIG. 2, a conventional motor controller is disposed on a circuit board, and comprises a power supply circuit, a micro controller unit (MCU), a power drive circuit module, a rotor position sensing circuit, and multiple analog sensing circuits, and the power supply circuit comprises a rectifying circuit, a filtering circuit, and a DC-DC voltage reduction circuit. The motor controller is corresponding to the motor body, and to an application system of the motor, namely a control interface of a user-end control system, this is because that different user-end control systems are corresponding to different control signals, for example, an air-conditioner control system and a washing-machine control system are user-end control systems, but control signals thereof are completely different. A traditional method is to develop a motor and a motor controller for every type of user-end control system. However, several problems occur: 1) there are a variety of motor types for different motor manufacturers, which makes it inconvenient for management and standardization; 2) since every new user-end control system needs redeveloping a new motor, development time and cost are wasted; 3) redesign needs a new production technique and authentication cost, which increases cost; 4) application of the motor is very narrow, and wide-range application becomes inconvenient.